


Potions Mishap

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Potions Accident, Snape appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Potions, everyone always writes about something happening to Harry or some other student but what if something happened to the dearly beloved Professor? Of course his reflexes are prone to prevent the majority of potion accidents but what if he didn't have time to pull out his wand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Snape's appearance is a bit OOC in this story, I felt he needed some appreciation :)

      It must've been one of the coldest mornings the fourth-years have ever seen. People were seen hugging in the hallways to create some of the much needed warmth, those familiar with warming charms suddenly had a great number of friends they'd never had before and even the infamous Slytherin-Gryffindor animosity cooled down a notch. Despite all that, everybody was cranky because they were not able to get much sleep. Harry was sitting in front of his empty cauldron, trying not to fall asleep despite the nightmare that plagued his sleep that night. He dreamt of the time his Uncle left him out on the porch on Christmas Day and hadn't let him in until his lips turned a sickly shade of blue.

      The classroom door suddenly opened violently and slammed into the wall as Professor Snape entered the classroom. That was not a good sign. Contrary to popular belief, Snape rarely ever walked in like that, with the obvious exception of the very first lesson, at which time he sought to instil fear in the first-years. Harry winced as he quietened down with the rest of the class to acknowledge his least favourite teacher.

      Snape started without a preamble: "Open your books on page 342, let us not waste time."

      Nobody dared to say anything, even the Slytherins knew better than to antagonize the Potions Master, when he was in this mood. Something had obviously angered him and nobody wanted to become the victim of his wrath, especially not on Monday morning. Seriously, whose idea was it to give a bunch of fourth-years the least favourite and most challenging lesson of all on Monday morning?

      "Mr. Potter, are you deaf or will you open your book as I've told you to do?"

      Harry quickly did as he was told and hoped that the Professor will not bother to yell at him. He was lucky because all he got was an evil look and a tap on the back of his head as Snape passed him. Harry couldn't help but compare the way Snape tapped him with Uncle Vernon's usual backslap that never failed to leave him feeling dizzy.

      "Mr. Goyle, read the first paragraph if you will," said Snape as he leaned his back against the teacher's desk, folding his arms over his chest. Goyle frowned at his book and started: "Wolfsbane Potion is a simple brew with imperfect results in-"

      "No, Mr. Goyle, that's page number 432. Find the correct page and try again."

      There was some shuffling and sighing to be heard and after a good half minute, which Snape spent by loudly gritting his teeth, Goyle started anew: "Cooling Potion is a complex draught designed- but sir, it's already really cold in here, why do we need a Cooling Potion?"

      Snape smirked at him. "Resume reading, Mr. Goyle."

      The whole class except for Hermione and Malfoy groaned softly. It was clear the Potions Master wanted them to suffer but no one dared to voice it aloud.

      "-designed to decrease the instant temperature of the subject and its immediate surroundings. Its brewing process however is very intricate and dangerous. The unfinished brew is highly toxic and corrosive and it requires high temperatures to set..."

      Harry frowned in contemplation. Now that was peculiar, any other time, the Potions Master would make them brew a potion that has to be chilled or something, if there is such a potion that is. Maybe even the snarky Professor had a heart after all. His musings were interrupted by a request to pair up, gather all the necessary ingredients and start brewing. By the time his brain registered what he had to do, only one person seemed to be free: left alone by his goons who paired up with each other, Malfoy stood by his station, smirking.

      "Well Potter, looks like it's just you and me."

      Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

      "And just to make it clear, I brew, you do the prep work, alright?"

      Harry nodded and went to collect the necessary ingredients, all the while mulling over the fact that he didn't really mind being partnered with Malfoy. He'll at least get a good grade.

      "First we boil the dragonfly wings, then we add red rose petals and stir five times anti-clockwise," said Malfoy when Harry returned, "Meanwhile, you chop the Yellow Dock root, which I'll stir in afterwards, then we boil it till the potion turns red and try not to pour it all over ourselves. Unless of course you want to dissolve into nothingness."

      Harry rolled his eyes, not questioning Draco's expertise but deeming his theatrics pointless.

      The whole class worked quietly and for once eagerly because the temperature of the dungeon classroom was steadily rising and no one's teeth were chattering anymore. Harry and Draco were halfway through their potion, when Snape went to stand behind them to check their progress. Draco smiled up at him, showing off the scarlet coloured potion proudly.

      Snape nodded approvingly and opened his mouth to say something, when a clanking noise made him spin around. He didn't have time to do anything other than get splashed by the highly corrosive potion from Neville's violently bouncing cauldron.

      The professor stood unmoving for a split second, arms outstretched, before barking at Neville: "Go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her to bring the Auxilium Ointment. Quick!"

      When the distressed student left, Snape looked about the class. Put your potions under a stasis spell and don't move." He then pointed at the now smoking puddle of Neville's potion on the stone floor, still keeping his arms away from his soiled robes. "Try not to touch that, it'll eat right through you."

      Harry stared at the Potions Master contemplatively. He seemed fine, like the potion wasn't really hurting him despite it being all over his chest. Maybe he had some protective spell cast at his clothes? These accidents must be quite common. Just as he was about to dismiss the whole incident as an unfortunate mishap, he saw Snape's mouth twitch as if he was trying not to show that he was hurting. It was then that he noticed his robes smoking as well.

      Just as he was about to panic despite his teacher's attempt to keep his laboured breathing under control, Madam Pomfrey with Neville in her tow burst into the classroom.

      "Oh dear, Severus. You can't go a week without an injury, can you?"

      Snape just scowled at her in response.

      She went on. "Is that a cooling potion? That stuff eats right through you."

      "Feels like it. Now just give me some of that ointment, woman, and I'll take care of it," said Snape through gritted teeth.

      The mediwitch shook her head, spreading the greenish ointment she brought all over her hands. "Not a chance, dear boy, I'll deal with it. You just stand there and let me."

      "I can undress myself, Poppy."

      "I don't doubt that," she taunted, "now stand still."

      The nurse started slowly undoing Snape's robes, muttering under her breath at the number of buttons as she went, her hands protected by whatever she put on them. After a long minute, she slid the robe from his shoulders and let it carelessly pool around their feet. There was a crisp white shirt underneath it and she rolled her eyes.

      "Seriously? More buttons?"

      Some of the bravest students laughed at that nervously but Snape quieted them down with a glare. "Had you let me undress myself, it would've been already done."

      "Well I don't have practice," replied the mediwitch as she unclasped Snape's sleeve wand holder and started on another row of buttons. The shirt was soon gone, revealing the Potions Master's undershirt, muscular arms and a black ink tattoo on his left forearm. Harry seemed to be the only one taken aback by the mark, he even heard some of the girls in the back rows sigh appreciatively.

      "He's hot," sounded from behind him, where Pansy stood next to Draco.

      Draco scowled. "I don't need to hear that, Pans. He's my godfather."

      Pansy ignored him in favour of stifling a groan. Harry turned back around to see the undershirt coming down and an angry red patch of burned flesh appear on his professor's chest.

      "Oh Merlin, Severus! How come you're not screaming in pain? This looks horrid."

      "It takes a lot to make me scream," hissed the professor in an obvious pain now.

      Madam Pomfrey didn't waste any more time and poured some of a minty smelling potion she brought along with the ointment all over it. The skin hissed angrily for a few seconds before quickly calming down, obviously healing itself.

      "There," said Madam Pomfrey, "all done. You can get dressed."

      Snape looked almost sadly at his ruined clothes, then took his wand and accioed new robes from somewhere in the castle. When they flew into the classroom, he was all dressed in a matter of seconds after he waved his wand in a peculiar pattern.

      "Wow," said Draco on his left, "he has to teach me that."

      Harry wasn't listening though because he had briefly caught sight of Snape's back and noticed something that looked suspiciously like belt marks all over it. They looked old, the flesh scarred and Harry wondered what they meant. Before he could come to a satisfactory conclusion though, Snape was able to get rid of the large puddle of Neville's potion and dismiss the class.

      "We'll continue tomorrow. Mr. Longbottom, you have a detention with Mr. Filch today. Merlin knows I don't want you anywhere near me right now."

      Neville looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why the cauldron started shaking."

      Snape rolled his eyes. He actually rolled his eyes. "Because you imbecile didn't have a fire underneath it! What part of 'the brewing process requires high temperatures' didn't you understand, Longbottom?"

      "I'm honestly s-sorry, sir."

      Harry noticed he was still staring only when Snape turned to him. "What are you waiting for, Potter? A blessing?"

      "No sir, I'm leaving," he said and just as he was about to close the door behind him, he asked: "Are you alright, professor?"

      The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm fine. Go about your business and stop bothering me."


End file.
